Teach Me : Katana Sword
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: "Katana?" tanya Tenten. / "Hn. Ajari aku." / Well, tentu saja Tenten sangat senang, kau tahu, tak setiap hari seorang jenius seperti Hyuuga Neji memintamu untuk mengajarinya. [Semi-canon]


**Teach Me : Katana Sword**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 _If I could fall_

 _Into the sky_

 _Do you think time_

 _Would pass me by?_

 _A Thousand Miles_ –Vanessa Carlton

Tenten mengunci pintu rumahnya, lalu berbalik dan menghirup udara pagi. Gadis bercepol dua itu tersenyum, musim semi di Konoha memang selalu menyenangkan, dengan harum bunga yang tercium di mana-mana. Ya, musim semi seakan menjadi awal yang baru bagi semuanya. Tenten bahkan tidak membawa gulungan di sakunya, sang _Weapon Mistress_ justru membawa dua katana di punggungnya. Ini pasti menyenangkan, pikir gadis itu saat melompat ke atap terdekat. Tenten berharap di musim ini ia tidak mendapat misi ke luar Konoha, atau setidaknya, misinya hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa hari. Karena menurut gadis itu, Konoha terlihat sangat indah di musim semi. Sayang sekali, Rock Lee dan Gai- _sensei_ sedang dalam misi sekarang –yang akan membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 2 minggu. Tenten sedikit merasa kasihan pada Gai- _sensei_ , ia baru menyelesaikan misi bersama Neji 3 hari lalu, dan keesokan harinya ia sudah harus menjalankan misi lagi. Tapi Tenten tahu itu resiko seorang _jounin_. Ah ya, semenjak menjadi _chuunin_ 1 tahun lalu, mereka jarang mendapat misi sebagai satu tim utuh. Kebanyakan misi hanya membutuhkan Lee dan Gai atau Neji dan Tenten. Untuk itu, Tenten bersyukur, karena suatu saat ia mendapat misi hanya berdua saja dengan Lee, gadis itu merasa akan meledak. Dengan perginya Gai dan Lee, itu berarti hanya menyisakan Neji dan Tenten pada awal musim semi ini. _Well_ , sebenarnya ini bagus. Awal musim semi akan menjadi tenang, tak hanya bagi mereka, tapi juga bagi seluruh Konoha. Tenten tertawa saat memikirkan itu.

Masih terus melompat, Tenten mulai memasuki kawasan _Training Field_ Konoha. Benar, ia akan menemui Neji untuk latihan hari ini. Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu tiba-tiba merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat seiring semakin dekatnya ia pada Neji. Pemuda Hyuuga itu tak pernah terlambat, Tenten tersenyum, Neji pasti sedang bermeditasi sambil menunggunya. Kemarin, pemuda itu membuatnya terkejut dengan meminta Tenten untuk mengajarinya bertarung menggunakan katana. _Well_ , tentu saja Tenten sangat senang, kau tahu, tak setiap hari seorang jenius seperti Hyuuga Neji memintamu untuk mengajarinya.

.

 _Tenten baru saja sampai di tempat latihan saat ia melihat sesuatu di samping Neji. Gadis itu mendekat, duduk dan menyilangkan kaki di sebelah sang Hyuuga. Sebuah katana. Terlihat begitu mencolok di antara rumput hijau._

 _"Katana?" tanya Tenten, membawa katana itu ke pangkuannya._

 _Mendengar suara Tenten, Neji membuka mata dan menyudahi meditasinya. "Hn. Ajari aku," kata Neji, iris lavendernya menatap Tenten dengan tenang._

 _"Apa?" tanya gadis itu kaget._

 _Neji mengangkat sedikit alisnya. Oh, Tenten tahu betapa pemuda Hyuuga itu tak suka jika ia harus mengulangi perkataannya. "Ajari aku," ulang Neji, bangkit dari duduknya._

 _Tenten tertawa, "Tapi kenapa Neji? Tak biasanya kau berlatih dengan senjata. Bukankah menurutmu kunai dan shuriken saja cukup?"_

 _Neji tidak menjawab, pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah pohon dan menatapnya datar. Menurut banyak orang, mungkin Neji benar-benar tak memiliki emosi. Bagaikan balok es yang bisa berjalan. Tapi, Tenten mengerti setiap emosi yang tertera di wajah sang Hyuuga. Setidaknya, Tenten adalah orang yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam membaca emosi Neji. Seperti sekarang contohnya, Tenten dapat melihat mata Neji sedikit berkedut. Jelas, pemuda itu sedikit kesal karena Tenten menertawakannya._

 _"Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu kau tak melakukan ini tanpa alasan," kata Tenten, masih duduk dengan katana Neji di pangkuannya._

 _Neji menghela napas, tahu bahwa Tenten akan terus mendesaknya. "Beberapa hari lalu, saat aku dan Gai-_ sensei _mendapat misi ke Iwagakure, seseorang menantangku berduel pedang," kata pemuda itu, melihat iris cokelat Tenten yang amat penasaran akan kelanjutan ceritanya, "Aku kalah, tapi kami sepakat akan bertarung sekali lagi bulan depan."_

 _Lagi, Tenten tertawa geli, "Aku tahu kau benci kekalahan, Hyuuga. Dan kau tak pernah menolak tantangan, meski itu jelas-jelas bukan keahlianmu."_

 _Melihat reaksi Tenten, Neji hanya mendengus. Gadis itu bahkan menitikkan air mata saking gelinya ia dengan cerita Neji. Oh, itu adalah satu dari sekian hal yang hanya berani dilakukan oleh Tenten. Jika orang lain melakukan ini, mereka pasti akan mengalami kematian yang menyakitkan di tangan Neji._

" _Baiklah, baiklah," kata Tenten saat sudah bisa menguasai dirinya, "Aku akan mengajarimu."_

 _Tenten masih bergeming di tempatnya, meraba bilah katana dengan jemarinya, membaliknya dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu dapat merasakan besi yang kuat di bawah sentuhan tangannya. Mata cokelatnya yang tajam memperhatikan ujung katana itu, menyentuhnya dengan ujung jarinya. Lalu, sang_ Weapon Mistress _mengangkat katana itu dengan tangan kanannya, "Apakah ini milikmu Neji?" tanya gadis itu, masih mengamati katana dengan cermat._

" _Aku mengambilnya dari ruang senjata Hyuuga," jawab Neji._

"Well _…" Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya dari katana, irisnya menatap lavender sang Hyuuga. "Katana ini tidak buruk, hanya saja, menurutku, jenis besi ini tidak cocok dengan bentuknya, dan ukurannya sedikit terlalu besar, ini akan mengurangi kelincahannya. Dan… Neji," kata gadis itu, kali ini menatap sang Hyuuga dengan serius. "Senjata ini tidak dirawat dengan baik."_

" _Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun sejak katana ini digunakan," kata pemuda itu, mengonfirmasi perkataan Tenten._

 _Gadis bercepol dua itu mendesah, "Katakanlah pada Hiashi-_ sama _ruang senjata Hyuuga membutuhkan perhatiannya. Aku tahu Hyuuga jarang sekali menggunakan senjata. Tapi mungkin suatu saat kalian akan membutuhkannya."_

" _Hn," jawab Neji acuh tak acuh._

 _Tenten menatapnya tajam, oh, tenang saja, ia akan memastikan sendiri bahwa Neji berbicara dengan Hiashi._

" _Baiklah, untuk hari ini kita gunakan katanamu. Besok aku akan membawa katanaku sendiri, dan kau akan melihat bagaimana sebuah katana dalam keadaan optimal," kata Tenten sambal berdiri, ia tahu Neji tidak suka membuang waktu._

 _Sang_ Weapon Mistress _berdiri dari posisi bersilanya, menyerahkan katana pada Neji, "Rasakanlah katana ini."_

 _Neji mengambilnya, tapi lalu menatap Tenten dengan tatapan_ apa katamu tadi?

 _Gadis itu mengerang, mengambil kembali katana di tangan Neji dengan kasar, "Kau melihatku melakukannya tadi. Lihat, sentuhlah bilahnya," kata Tenten, mencontohkan apa yang dikatakannya –menaruh tangan kanannya di salah satu sisi bilah. "Rasakan betapa kuatnya katana ini saat sedang berduel. Rasakan betapa tajamnya bilah ini, yang akan langsung melukai musuhmu. Jika kau tak bisa merasakannya, tutup matamu, dan bayangkan kau adalah katana ini. Bayangkan betapa anggun dan arogannya katana ini ketika memenangkkan pertarungan."_

 _Tenten menghentikan perkataannya, melihat pemuda Hyuuga itu menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Dan Tenten tersenyum, gadis itu sengaja mendeskripsikan katana ini seperti Neji._

" _Lalu," lanjut Tenten, "Lihat katana ini secara keseluruhan. Lihat bentuk, ukuran, dan kekuatannya. Seperti apa ia terasa di bawah tanganmu… dan kau akan menemukan cara mengayun, menikam, dan cara bertahan dari katana ini. Karena…"_

 _Tenten tidak lagi menatap Neji sekarang,ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada katana itu, dan iris cokelatnya melembut, "menurutku setiap senjata memiliki jiwa. Dan aku harus memahaminya dengan baik untuk bisa menggunakannya."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja gadis bercepol dua itu melompat, mengayunkan katana ke udara, membawanya berputar seiring dengan gerakannya. Dan sebuah tarian tercipta. Tarian mematikan dari sang_ Weapon Mistress _. Di tangan gadis itu, gerakan mengayun dan menikam terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Kilauan perak melesat dengan begitu cepat, hingga tiba-tiba katana itu berada satu inci dari dada Neji, dengan Tenten yang memegangnya tepat di depan sang Hyuuga. Gadis itu mundur dan menurunkan katananya, menyeringai._

" _Giliranmu. Langkah pertama yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah merasakan katana ini, dan aku akan membimbingmu." Sekali lagi, Tenten menyerahkan katana pada Neji._

 _Pemuda itu mengambilnya, melakukan seperti yang Tenten katakan, mencoba 'merasakan' katana itu. Tak lama, Neji merasa seperti orang bodoh, dan Tenten mulai menahan tawa. Tapi, pemuda Hyuuga itu kemudian menutup iris lavendernya dengan katana di tangannya. Tenten mengernyitkan dahinya, Neji benar-benar serius, ia ingin mempelajari cara bertarung dengan katana. Senyum terbentuk di bibir gadis itu saat melihat Neji, dan jantungnya mulai berpacu lebih cepat. Empat tahun sudah berlalu semenjak mereka dipersatukan di Team Gai. Sejak itu, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Hyuuga. Tenten menghela napas, selama itu pula dia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Gadis itu terlalu takut. Lagipula, ia memang bodoh karena jatuh cinta pada seorang Hyuuga Neji. Seharusnya Tenten tahu, dia tak akan pernah mencapai pemuda itu. Sang Hyuuga hanya terlalu sempurna untuknya yang bukan siapa-siapa. Oh, tapi Tenten memang gadis yang bodoh, seharusnya ia berhenti berharap. Hanya dengan berada di sisi Neji, itu sudah cukup baginya. Berlatih bersamanya, berbagi penderitaan karena tingkah bodoh Lee dan Gai, bertarung di sampingnya… Itu sudah cukup. Tapi, gadis itu bertanya-tanya sampai kapan rutinitas ini akan berlangsung. Ia tahu, dengan kemampuannya, Neji akan segera diangkat menjadi_ jounin _. Dan lalu, apa semuanya akan berakhir?_

" _Tenten?"_

 _Saat itulah Tenten tersadar dari lamunannya, melihat Neji yang menatap heran padanya, "Oh, biar kulihat caramu memegang katana ini."_

 _Dan Neji mengarahkan katana itu ke depan, memegangnya dengan satu tangan. Tenten tertawa._

" _Neji, itu tidak benar," kata Tenten, menghampiri pemuda itu. Sang_ Weapon Mistress _menyentuh tangan Neji dengan jarinya, "Ototmu terlalu kaku, cobalah untuk rileks. Kau tak akan bisa mengayunkan katana dengan cepat jika seperti ini. Posisimu juga salah."_

 _Tiba-tiba Tenten merasakan otot Neji menegang, dan ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Tenten tahu Neji tak suka disentuh oleh siapapun. Tapi, Neji tidak menyuruhnya berhenti, maka ia tidak berhenti. Gadis itu berputar, membetulkan posisi tubuh Neji. Merasakan suatu percikan di dirinya tiap kali jemarinya menyentuh sang Hyuuga. Dan perlahan, ia merasakan otot Neji melemas di bawah sentuhannya._

" _Bagus. Sekarang ayunkan." Dan Neji mengayunkannya._

 _Tenten tersenyum, ia harap waktu bisa berhenti sekarang juga. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti, itu tidak penting. Karena yang terpenting adalah sekarang, ya, saat ia berada di sisi Neji._

.

Neji membuka kedua matanya saat ia merasakan kehadiran Tenten di tempat latihan mereka. Gadis itu tersenyum. Dan seperti itulah, kata sapaan tak dibutuhkan, karena mereka telah terbiasa bertukar kata tanpa berucap. Pemuda itu melihat dua buah katana di punggung Tenten, yang segera diambil gadis itu, lalu diserahkannya sebuah pada Neji.

"Ini adalah katana hitam, dan ini bukan sembarang katana. Aku membuatnya beberapa bulan lalu setelah menjalankan misi di Ame. Katana ini terbuat dari besi terbaik, besi yang sayangnya tak dapat ditemukan di Konoha," jelas Tenten.

Neji mengamati katana itu, bilah hitamnya terlihat mengilat dan begitu kuat. Ukiran naga dapat terlihat di gagang katana. Di genggamannya, katana milik Tenten terasa lebih ringan dari katana miliknya. Neji tak perlu menutup matanya untuk merasakan katana itu kali ini. Dan pemuda itu tak terkejut saat benaknya membayangkan Tentelah yang memegang katana itu, menunjukkan pada Neji cara menggunakannya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Tenten.

"Hn." Kemarin, sang Weapon Mistress telah mengajarinya menggunakan katana, membimbingnya selangkah demi selangkah. Sekarang, gadis itu akan mengetesnya, mereka akan mencoba bertarung satu lawan satu.

"Aku tak akan terlalu keras padamu Neji," kata Tenten, bersiap di posisinya.

Neji menyeringai, "Jangan tahan dirimu, Tenten."

Mendengar itu, Tenten balas menyeringai, "Jika itu maumu."

Neji menyerang, dan pertarunganpun dimulai.

Suara besi beradu besi memenuhi hutan. Tenten menahan serangannya, dengan mudah katananya bergerak ke sisi terlemah Neji. Butuh usaha keras bagi pemuda itu untuk menghalau serangan Tenten. Dan dengan segera, mereka bergerak dalam harmoni sempurna. Neji tersenyum samar, dalam kondisi apapun, entah bagaimana mereka selalu menemukan harmoni itu. Hati Neji menghangat, menikmati momen ini sepenuhnya. Pemuda Hyuuga tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi ia selalu menyukai saat Tenten bertarung dengan pedang. Bagaimana mata cokelatnya menggelap dan berubah menjadi begitu tajam –setajam katananya. Bagaimana tangan rampingnya yang lincah dan gesit bergerak mengayun katana. Bagaimana wajahnya yang penuh kehidupan membuat napas Neji tersentak karena keindahan gadis itu. Dan tarian merekapun berlanjut.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, entah berapa jam sejak mereka memulai pertarungan. Neji tak tahu, yang ia tahu hanyalah ia sangat kelelahan, napasnya memburu, dan tangannya yang memegang katana mulai terasa ngilu. Pemuda itu mendapat beberapa luka di tangan dan lengannya, sedangkan Tenten, Neji tak melihatnya terluka. Gadis itu berdiri satu meter darinya. Ia tersenyum, iris cokelatnya menantang Neji apakah pemuda itu masih ingin melanjutkan. Tapi, tentu saja, Tenten mengenal Neji dengan baik untuk mengetahui ia tak mungkin menyerah begitu saja. Pemuda Hyuuga itu pun berlari. Tapi tiba-tiba sang Weapon Mistress menghilang. Sebelum Neji bisa mengetahui di mana gadis itu berada, Tenten melompat ke udara dari pohon di depannya. Dan gadis itu terbang. Bebas. Tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, seolah langit akan memeluknya. Mungkin bagi musuh mereka, Tenten bagaikan malaikat kematian. Tapi, setidaknya, mereka melihat sesuatu yang begitu indah sebelum kehidupan mereka berhenti di tangan gadis itu.

Tenten terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun, dengan sebuah katana yang dipegang oleh kedua tangannya. Jantung Neji berdesir, memang ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat Tenten bertarung menggunakan pedang–ia sering melihatnya saat Tenten melawan musuh mereka. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua berlatih dengan pedang. Neji tak tahu mengapa ia tidak menghindar saat gadis itu menghantam katananya, membuatnya terpelanting begitu saja dari sang Hyuuga. Dalam hitungan detik, Tenten kembali menyerang. Neji terjatuh, gadis itu menghimpit perutnya dengan kedua lutut. Katana Tenten hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari lehernya. Tenten menyeringai, wajahnya sangat dekat Neji. "Kau kalah Neji."

Pemuda Hyuuga itu merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Dan ini sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan kelelahannya akibat bertarung. Iris lavendernya menangkap rona merah menjalar di wajah Tenten saat ia menyadari posisi mereka.

Gadis itu bangkit. "Itu sangat bagus Neji. Tapi kau masih harus banyak berlatih. Aku yakin dalam seminggu, jenius sepertimu pasti bisa mengalahkan orang yang menantangmu itu," kata Tenten tanpa menatapnya.

"Hn." Neji tersenyum, dan ia tahu dengan bantuan Tenten –seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu– ia akan mengalahkan orang yang menantangnya –Hideo Koto– dan membuatnya menyesal karena telah menantang Neji –dan Tenten secara tidak langsung.

.

.

.

 _Neji sedang bermeditasi di kamar sebuah penginapan saat ia mendengar pintunya diketuk. Gai-sensei baru saja pergi beberapa menit lalu, mengatakan dia ada urusan. Dengan perginya Gai, Neji akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk sendiri. Sungguh. Tanpa Tenten, menghadapi Gai-_ sensei _membuat pemuda itu kehilangan kesabaran. Tapi, siapa orang yang kini berani mengganggu ketenangan sang Hyuuga?_

 _"Kau Hyuuga-_ san _kan? Teman satu tim Tenten?" tanya seseorang saat Neji membuka pintu. Pemuda itu kurang lebih seumur dengannya, dengan rambut merah pendek rapi yang tampaknya sengaja disisir ke belakang._

 _"Hn," jawab Neji, bertanya-tanya bagaimana orang ini bisa mengenal Tenten._

 _"Oh, aku Hideo Koto," kata orang itu, "Kau ingat? Kita bersama-sama saat misi kalian ke sini beberapa tahun lalu."_

 _Dan Neji mengingat bocah berambut merah yang selalu mengikuti mereka –Tenten lebih tepatnya– 4 tahun lalu. Saat itu mereka menjalankan misi dari_ Sandaime Hokage _. Itu adalah misi ketiga mereka, dan mereka bertugas menjaga kota saat hari perayaan berdirinya Iwagakure. Gai-_ sensei _dengan bangganya mengatakan pada mereka bahwa sebelumnya misi seperti ini tak pernah diberikan pada tim genin dan bahwa mereka harus menyelesaikan misi ini dengan penuh semangat masa muda. Tapi, Neji tahu sebenarnya misi itu hanya untuk mempererat persahabatan dengan Iwagakure –salah satu negara aliansi Konoha. Tim genin tidak mungkin dikirim ke sini jika memang keadaan Iwa sedang tidak aman. Sungguh tidak masuk akal mempercayakan keselamatan desa pada seorang_ genin _. Misi itu berlangsung selama 7 hari, dan mereka ikut membantu persiapan perayaan. Selama itu pula, Hideo Koto –_ genin _dari Iwagakure– terus mengikuti mereka. Bocah itu menaruh perhatian pada Tenten, membantunya tiap kali gadis itu mengangkut sesuatu –padahal jelas Tenten bisa melakukannya sendiri. Mulanya Tenten tertarik pada fakta bahwa Hideo adalah anak seorang pembuat senjata di Iwa. Tapi begitu ia melihat sendiri kemampuan Hideo –dan dibuat kecewa karenanya, Tenten hanya mencoba bersikap ramah. Tiap kali mereka sendirian, gadis itu akan mengeluh padanya dan Lee tentang bagaimana Hideo selalu membuntutinya dan bertanya ini itu padanya. Ya, Neji ingat sekarang._

 _"Apa Tenten ada di dalam?" tanya Hideo penuh harap._

 _"Tidak, Tenten tidak ikut dalam misi ini," jawab Neji dingin. Apa yang diinginkan orang ini dari Tenten?_

 _"Oh, sayang sekali…" kata Hideo kecewa, "padahal aku ingin mengajaknya berkeliling."_

 _Neji terdiam, tangannya mengepal. Berani-beraninya orang ini mengajak Tenten pergi begitu saja._

 _"Tapi, karena kau di sini, Hyuuga-_ san _, bagaimana kalua kita berduel pedang? Hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang?" tanya Hideo._

 _Neji ingin mengatakan tidak, tapi rasa ingin tahu menguasai dirinya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu ingin mengetahui apa yang Hideo inginkan dari Tenten. Maka, sang Hyuuga mengikuti pemuda itu menuju tempat mereka berduel. Selama perjalanan, Hideo terus berceloteh bahwa Tenten sekarang pasti telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Sungguh, Neji berusaha keras untuk menahan kekesalannya._

 _Duel itu dimulai. Gaya Hideo amat berbeda dari Tenten, lebih kaku dan kasar. Meski begitu, Hideo tentu saja lebih mahir dari Neji. Neji hampir tak pernah menggunakan senjata semacam pedang seperti ini sebelumnya, dan iapun kalah. Tapi, pada saat itu sang Hyuuga tak peduli. Karena apa yang dikatakan Hideo setelahnya lebih penting._

 _"Aku ingin mengajak Tenten berkencan. Bagaimana menurutmu Hyuuga-_ san _?"_

 _Rahang Neji mengeras. "Kau tak bisa."_

 _Hideo mengerutkan keningnya,"Kenapa? Aku hanya mengajaknya berkencan."_

 _Neji tak menjawab._

 _"Apa Tenten sudah mempunyai seseorang?" tanya Hideo, lalu menatap curiga padanya. "Dan seseorang itu kau?"_

 _Ide bahwa Tenten sudah memiliki seseorang dan seseorang itu bukan dirinya membuat Neji marah. "Tidak. Tapi kau tak bisa pergi dengan Tenten."_

 _Sebelumnya Neji tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti ini pada siapapun. Seluruh Konoha tahu dengan baik bahwa mereka tak bisa mendekati Tenten –meski tampaknya Tenten tak tahu akan hal itu– jika kau tak ingin memancing kemarahan sang Hyuuga. Tapi, ini kasus lain. Pemuda ini bukan warga Konoha._

 _Lagi, Hideo mengerutkan keningnya, "Tapi kenapa?" yang tentu saja tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Neji._

 _"Oh, baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita berduel pedang sekali lagi? Kau akan kembali 1 bulan lagi kan? Aku memberimu waktu 1 bulan itu untuk berlatih. Jika aku menang, maka aku akan berkencan dengan Tenten. Jika aku kalah, maka aku akan mundur. Tapi, jika kau menolak tawaran ini, kau tak berhak melarangku mendekati Tenten," kata Hideo dengan tatapan menantang._

 _Hideo benar, Neji dan Gai akan kembali 1 bulan lagi untuk membawa gulungan kerja sama antara Iwa dan Konoha –seperti saat ini._

 _"Baiklah," kata Neji datar. Ia tahu Tenten tak akan senang jika dirinya dijadikan bahan taruhan –jika ini bisa disebut taruhan._

 _"Kau bisa belajar pada Tenten," kata Hideo. "Kudengar dia mendapat julukan_ Weapon Mistress _dari Konoha. Tapi,_ well _, aku tak yakin dia sehebat itu."_

 _Mendengar itu, Neji ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada pemuda itu sekarang juga. Tapi, sekuat tenaga ia menahan keinginannya –_ Hokage _tak akan senang jika Neji menyerang_ shinobi _Iwa. Lalu, satu fakta yang menahannya adalah, tidak mungkin Hideo tidak mengetahui kemampuan Tenten jika ia mengikuti ujian_ chuunin _. Karena itu, Neji menyimpulkan bahwa Hideo masih seorang_ genin _dan belum pernah mengikuti ujian_ chuunin _sebelumnya. Dan, tentu saja Neji tak akan membuang tenaganya hanya untuk seorang_ genin _._

 _"Tenten hanya seorang gadis yang cantik dan baik, ya kan? Tidak mungkin ia semematikan itu," lanjut Hideo, "Aku bahkan tak yakin dia bisa mengajarimu untuk memenangkan duel nanti."_

 _Sekali lagi, Neji menahan hasratnya untuk membungkum Hideo. Tenten pasti akan sangat marah jika mendengarnya. Tapi Neji tak akan memberitahukan ini pada gadis itu. Lebih baik jika Tenten sama sekali tak tahu siapa itu Hideo Koto, dan Neji tak ingin repot-repot untuk mengingatkannya._

 _"Akan kupastikan jika aku memenangkan duel nanti, Koto-san. Selamat sore." Dengan tatapan dingin dan tajamnya, Neji meninggalkan ruangan. Ia akan memenangkan pertarungan itu. Ia akan memenangkannya untuk Tenten._

.

.

.

"Ambillah katana ini. Ini hadiah dariku karena kau cukup baik untuk duel pertamamu denganku." Tenten memberikan katana yang Neji pakai saat mereka bertarung setelah ia mengobati luka-luka kecil kecil di tangan dan lengan pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Ini milikmu," kata Neji.

"Neji, aku tidak diberi julukan Weapon Mistress tanpa alasan," kata Tenten tertawa. "Aku masih memiliki sepasang lagi di rumah. Ambillah." Dan gadis itu tersenyum.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Neji menerima katana itu dan menyimpannya di rumput di sebelahnya.

Sang _Weapon Mistress_ tersenyum lebih lebar. Mungkin karena jarangnya kata terima kasih kau dengar dari seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Sementara itu, Neji hanya tersenyum samar. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, Neji merasa tak akan pernah menyayangi –mencintai seseorang lagi. Tapi, nyatanya Tenten merubah hal itu. Dengan sikap hangatnya, dengan wajah cerianya, dengan senyum manisnya. Bahkan, sebelum Naruto membuatnya melihat bahwa pandangan hidupnya salah –saat pemuda Uzumaki itu mengalahkannya di ujian _chuunin_ , Tenten selalu ada untuknya, membantunya berlatih kapanpun Neji menginginkannya. Gadis itu membuat Neji mencintai seseorang lagi, dan itu adalah dirinya –sang _Weapon Mistress_.

Bagi Neji, Tenten adalah jiwa yang bebas –sebebas gadis itu saat ia melompat ke udara. Sedangkan ia, ia hanyalah anggota keluarga cabang – _bunke_ – yang masih harus melayani keluarga utama – _souke_. Jika ia memberitahu Tenten perasaanya, ia takut akan merenggut kebebasan gadis itu. Ya, pemuda Hyuuga itu tahu jika Tenten memiliki perasaannya yang sama dengannya. _Well_ , bagaimanapun Neji adalah seorang jenius. Tapi, entah mengapa membayangkan Tenten suatu saat akan bersanding dengan seseorang membuat Neji tidak tenang.

"Neji, rahangmu terluka," kata Tenten, membuat Neji kembali ke masa kini.

Pemuda itu meraba rahang sebelah kanannya dan merasakan goresan katana di sana.

"Biarkan aku membantumu." Tenten menghampirinya dan membongkar kembali peralatan obatnya. "Oh, maafkan aku Neji. Aku tak bermaksud melukaimu di situ. Pasti aku tak melihat saat kau terlalu dekat dengan katanaku."

"Tak apa," kata Neji, merasakan tangan Tenten menyentuh wajahnya. Gadis itu begitu dekat. Dengan satu uluran tangan, Tenten akan berada di pelukannya. Tapi, ia tak melakukan itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya saat merasakan pipinya memanas. Iris lavendernya jatuh pada katana pemberian Tenten –katananya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Neji, meraba bilah katana bagian bawah dimana namanya terukir di sana. Matanya tak mungkin salah.

"Itu namamu," jawab Tenten, seakan itu sudah jelas. "Aku sengaja mengukir nama Tim Gai saat membuatnya. Katanaku –pasangan katanamu memiliki namaku di bilahnya, dan di sepasang katanaku yang satunya, ada nama Lee dan Gai-sensei."

Neji menyeringai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten, menhentikan tangannya yang sedang membersihkan luka Neji untuk menatap pemuda itu sejenak. "Karena aku mengukir nama Lee dan Gai- _sensei_?"

"Tidak," jawab Neji, masih menyeringai. Iris lavendernya tak lepas dari Tenten. "Kenapa kau memasangkan namamu dengan namaku?"

Rona merah hinggap di pipi gadis itu, ia menghindari tatapan Neji dan fokus pada luka pemuda itu. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin aku memasangkan namamu dengan Gai- _sensei_?"

Neji tersenyum kecil, itu sudah jelas untuknya. Pemuda itu memutuskan tak akan bersembunyi lagi.

"Apa kau mau katana dengan namaku Neji? Untuk mengingatkanmu kau harus memenangkan duel itu? Agar kau ingat aku akan memarahimu jika kau kalah?" tanya Tenten ketus, sebal karena pemuda Hyuuga itu menggodanya.

"Ya," kata Neji, menghentikan tangan Tenten yang masih mengobati lukanya dengan tangannya. "Aku ingin kau ada di sana saat aku memenangkan duel."

Sejenak, Tenten terdiam, seolah tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Tapi gadis itu lalu berhasil membuka mulutnya. "O-oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil katana dengan namamu," kata Tenten, rona merah belum menghilang dari wajahnya.

Menggenggam tangan sang Weapon Mistress, Neji tersenyum. Secara perlahan, pemuda itu akan memberitahu Tenten bahwa ia mencintainya. Ya, Neji akan memberitahunya. Cepat atau lambat. Dengan caranya sendiri.

* * *

End


End file.
